


It's a Metaphor

by Bixby Flood (Audrey_T)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_T/pseuds/Bixby%20Flood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is not a pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Metaphor

“You ever roasted a pepper, Cas?” Dean rethinks the questions. “Of course not. But it’s like this,” he hunkers down, leans forward in his chair, places his elbows against his knees, “When you roast a pepper, the outside gets all charred and gross. But when you wipe off the gross stuff, what’s left of it, is a really sweet, really tender, almost new, and infinitely better pepper! It’s great!” he yells, “It’s delicious. It’s like Pepper 2.0!”  
  
He nods his head, certain he’s gotten his point across. Slaps his palm against Cas’ thigh. Nods some more. “That’s you! You’re the pepper, Cas. And your Grace was the gross charred stuff. Now that it’s gone, you can be a better you. See? It’s not a bad thing at all.”  
  
Sam just watches. His eyes volley between Dean’s over-exuberant face and Cas’ sallow and worn, but still quite determined to understand, expression.  
  
“I am not a pepper, Dean.”  
  
Sam witnesses Dean’s face fall, just a little, though he quickly recovers.  
  
“I know,” he says, “It’s a metaphor.”

 


End file.
